We Weren't the Only Ones
by StoryDreamer
Summary: The CSI team wasn't the only one affected by Aiden's sudden and unexpected death. Slightly AU.
1. Part One

**Title:** We Weren't the Only Ones

**Shows:** CSI NY/??

**Pairing:** Aiden Burn/??

**Summery:** Slightly AU. The CSI team wasn't the only one affected by Aiden's sudden unexpected death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own what else is there to say

**A/N:** I don't know why this idea came to me, but it did and now it won't leave me alone, so I might as well get out of the way. This story will have either three or four parts. This is based of Heros only a little different.

* * *

**Part One**

It was September and it was hot, when I was fired. I remember telling Mac that I didn't actually do it that I didn't go through with it. He didn't seem to care, I saw hoe mad he was. When I left the office I told myself that maybe it was for the better. I was three months pregnant with my boyfriend's baby and I'd begin to show soon. My boyfriend the one I thought would never stick around once I told him about the baby, but did he ever surprise the shit out of me when he said he'd stick around that it was only right. Maybe I'm the one who changed his ways slowed him down a bit. I had to slow down a bit too fir six more months I took an easy. Once the baby was born I juggled getting my P.I License with raising a baby and boyfriend did the same juggle his job with helping out.

* * *

Aiden Burn was in the kitchen of her apartment multitasking cooking breakfast while feeding her two month old boy a bottle. Her boyfriend shuffled out of the room dragging his feet across the floor his hair tousled. "Good morning sleepy head," she said.

"You're not the one who gets in at eleven-thirty at night."

"No I'm the one stuck home with a crying infant at night."

"Aren't we both stuck with that? Let me take over, you shouldn't be doing both things," he said trying to take over cooking the breakfast.

"You aren't touching the food you'll destroy it. Finish feeding Kevin," said Aiden, handing him over.

Aiden turned her attention to the cooking, but stole glances at her boyfriend and their baby. They were already wining him to a bottle because of their busy schedules. While they were doing their things Kevin was either with her father or her boyfriend's mother. She looked at her boyfriend, she'd never thought she see the day. When she first met him she had figured he was the kind of guy the flew on the edge of his seat and went after almost every girl in New York City, but he was staying committed to her and Kevin which was more than she could say for most guys that were just boyfriends.

She put the eggs and bacon on plate and placed it at the bar counter. "Here I'll take him you eat."

"I'll love your cooking,"

"Yeah so does Danny."

"Your friend and old co-worker Danny?"

"Yeah, don't get jealous, But I invited him to over to dinner this weekend, you're working and I want to catch him up on things."

"You trust me with my partner; I can trust you with an old friend."

"Thanks, I'm going to get changed. Hold Kevin."

"How am I supposed to eat and hold at the same time?"

"Oh, I know you can multi task," she said and left for the bedroom.

There was a moment of silence that her boyfriend took to swallow some egg. "You going Pratt hunting today?"

"Yeah, try to take a few more pictures. I think he may try something soon."

The boyfriend thought about the closet where she was keeping all her work on Pratt. "You know I could always help out. Track him down take him into an alley and beat the living sh- daylights out of him."

Aiden came back out into the kitchen. "Some how I don't think that would look so good on your part."

"The jagoff deserves it and he should know it's coming too."

"I can handle it we need a steady and reliable income and if you lose your job too than that won't happen."

"Alright, but if-"

"If I need you I'll make sure you can help without losing your job. What time do you work today?"

"Three as always, I'm taking him to your dads."

"And I'll pick him up from there."

"I know I asked this already but are you sure you want to be doing this? Kevin's two months. I know this case got to you."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be careful and once I get this guy I'll take some time off.""Is that a promise?"

"Yes," she replied, she gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the lips and then kissed Kevin lightly on the head. "See you around eleven-thirty?"

He nodded his head and she left the apartment.

* * *

Aiden watched D.J. Pratt carefully. The blonde woman she had been watching two day ago left her apartment and she saw Pratt fallow. She got a sickening feeling that he was going to make his move and followed as well. She came around the corner there was nobody there. A car was parked a little ways off, but she couldn't see the girl or Pratt. An uneasy feeling crept up on her; it felt as though something was behind her. She started to turn around when someone grabbed her around the waist, their other hand clamped around her mouth. She knew it was Pratt before she even saw him, as he pushed her towards the car. She was shoved in and she fought back hard. She had to find a way to let the CSIs know, let her friends know that it was Pratt that it was her. She knew she was going to die that Pratt was going to kill her. She heard his head hit the window and she bit down on his forearm. She turned around and bit into the arm rest of the car. She felt Pratt tug on her turn her around and start hitting her vigorously. She knew she had given her friends something to work with and she was satisfied with that. Than she realized one thing and the last thing that crossed Aiden Burn's mind before she died was, how was her boyfriend going to know. No one really knew about him. How was Maurice going to find out she was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **so Aiden's boyfriend is Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli of Third Watch and I guess the idea came to me b/c I'm trying to make a music vid combing the shows and at paticular part I have these sad moments and well never mind. This is just me dealing with plot bunnies. Now as I was writing this I got an idea about Danny and Bosco being cousins and I have know idea how I'm going to deal with that. Anyways I hope you liked and for those of you know who Bosco is I'm sorry if he seems out of character I tried my best and I've only recently gotten into the show and have only seen season one. Thanks **StoryDreamer**


	2. Part Two

**Title:** We Weren't the Only Ones

**Shows:** CSI NY/Third Watch

**Pairing:** Aiden Burn/Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli

**Summery:** Slightly AU. The CSI team wasn't the only one affected by Aiden's sudden unexpected death.

**A/N: **So here's part two, a lot of stuff in this were scenes from the actual episode just a little remodified, but after this part will be part three and I haven't decided if there will be a part four. Please read and a review would be great two.

* * *

**Part Two**

Stella arrived at the scene the firefighters stood by observing a car fire. "Hey why aren't you guy putting this out?" she asked.

"The windows aren't open enough for the fire to be sustained, it'' run out of oxygen and then go out."

"Thanks," replied Stella.

She stood there and thought that this was just great whoever did this was getting a big head start. It was probably a half hour later when the fire had deemed it safe to go over to start collecting there evidence. Stella could tell the fire fighters were glad to be going back to the house, but the patrol officers didn't seem too happy they were stuck there. Lindsay came up to the scene as well and observed the car asking why there was no water damage. Stella then told her what fire had told her. Hawkes was there as well and the three of them came to the conclusion that whoever did this was trying to hid a body not destroy a car.

They made the arrangements to get the car back to garage and the body over to the morgue for further examination, Stella and Lindsay went with the car while Hawkes went with the body.

* * *

Hawkes listened to Sid as he told her that the body on the table before him was female, that she didn't die from burning, but was beaten to death. That they couldn't get an ID on her because there was nothing left to get fingerprints from and teeth were used for confirmation not to make a positive ID. So he took the Jane Doe's skull so he could go to work discovering what she may have looked like.

He set to work first cleaning the skull of soot and grime. He then went to work defining and marking defining features. He soon after that began a hand drawn sketch. When he finished something feel off but familiar, something just wasn't sitting well with him. He decided to use the FastScan system putting the image into the computer he let it go to work putting everything together. The image that came forward looked eerily like an old co-worker, he took a deep breath hoping he was just seeing things, but that image really did look like her. He quickly went to retrieve a photo from the NYPD file and used it, overlaying the photo onto the computer image as it fit perfectly into place. His stomach dropped out from under him and then went off as quickly as possible to find Mac.

Hawkes returned with Mac only a few minutes later. "That's a sketch of the female victim drim the burnt out Cadillac. This is a FastScan image of the face," said Hawkes, he could feel his voice starting to tremble.

"FastScan is a digital representation. The resulting reconstruction isn't a hundred percent accurate."

"That's a scale photo of the skull, this a photo I pulled from the official NYPD file, it's her Mac," said Hawkes pulling the photo over to overlap the skull.

"Aiden."

Mac called Stella and Danny and told them to get to the A/V lab now. Stella and Danny arrived with in minutes and Hawkes stood by Mac gave him a nod. He went through the process again putting the photo of Aiden over the computer image. Danny bowed his head and then left the room. Stella pursed her lips. "We're going to get the son of a bitch who did this."

* * *

Flack walked into the lab where Danny was leaning over the table. Danny looked up at Flack, "You hear anything on your end about Aiden's case?"

"Nothing new, just rumors."

"We were supposed to have dinner this weekend. Actually I was hoping she'd cook."

"She knew her way around the kitchen?"

"She made a phenomenal Chicken Parham," replied Danny. "Her boyfriend was supposed to be working, so she wanted to invite me over and catch up."

"She had a boyfriend?" asked Flack.

""Yeah, she mentioned him a few times when I talked to her, never mentioned his name though."

There was silence for a moment and then Flack got them back on track for the marine case they were working.

* * *

Mac walked into one of the other lab rooms to where Stella was, telling her he'd just talked to Aiden's dad and that he would keep them updated. Stella asked Mac when the last time he spoke to her was. Stella had then gone on to say that they had no idea what was going on in her life. That's when they decided to go over to her place to find out.

Mac unlocked the door to Aiden's apartment and stepped in followed by Stella. She walked over to the shelf with photos on it and picked up a photo of Aiden and gave a small smile and set the photo back down and continued looking at the other photos. She saw one of Aiden with her dad and one of her with the team before she had been fired. She came to the picture on the other end and picked it up. Aiden was in the picture with another man. "Mac, Aiden has a brother right?"

"Yeah, why?" Mac replied coming over to Stella.

"You ever meet him?" she asked, Mac shook his head no. "Do you think this could be him?"

Mac looked at the picture. "They don't look like they could be brother and sister."

"You don't have to look alike. She ever mention if her brother was adopted?"

"No, maybe he's her boyfriend."

"Yeah well the pictures still out which means she's still with him," said Stella, she continued to look at the picture with intensity.

"What is it?" asked Mac.

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Danny talks to Aiden a lot maybe he knows more about this boyfriend and keep in mind that the boyfriend may be behind this."

"I know Mac, I'm the one working the case remember," she said slipping the photo frame and all into an evidence bag. She set it down next to her kit and continued on through the apartment. She entered the bedroom and saw a crib in the corner. "Mac, there's a crib in here. Did Aiden ever mention being pregnant to you?"

"No," came Mac's answer from another room.

Stella went to the closest and opened it to reveal a small self made lab. "Hey Mac, come take a look at this."

Mac came and joined Stella, surprised to see what he saw. He looked around and spotted pictures of an all to familiar person. "It's D.J. Pratt."

"She was working her own investigation," said Stella.

"This photo was taken to days ago. Pratt's attorney claimed NYPD was following his client."

"We were never following him," said Stella.

"No, but Aiden was."

There was a brief pause. "Mac, what if Pratt found out it was her and suddenly the hunted became the hunter."

"D.J. Pratt killed Aiden."

"We need to find out who Aiden's boyfriend is. We need to tell him, he has every right to know and I don't want him to find out because of a leak in the media. Why do you think Aiden's dad not say anything to us?"

"Maybe he thought we already knew. I'll talk to Danny, but first let's go find Pratt, talk to him," said Mac.

* * *

After having his intentional run in with Pratt, Mac walked out of the elevator, talked to one of his people for a moment, when Danny sped walked up to him. "Pratt, for real?" said Danny.

"Looks that way," said Mac walking into his office Danny following.

"And we didn't lock him up. Mac, he's dirty, we're letting this guy walk around the city like he owns the place."

Mac could tell Danny was frustrated. "Look I know you're upset and I am too, my hands are tied right now. His lawyers watching every move we make. I don't want to make a mistake and have him off on a technicality."

"Right, so until we have things to charge Pratt, the laws going to protect him."

Mac nodded his head. "Do you know anything about Aiden's boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Stella's trying to track him down, so we can go inform him."

Danny shook his head. "She only mentioned him a few times, but she never said a name. Hold on a minute, I think she mentioned him being a Patrol Cop though."

"He's a cop, alright I'll tell Stella."

* * *

Stella closed her phone and turned to Hawkes. "That was Mac, he just talked to Danny who says Aiden's boyfriend is a Patrol Cop, doesn't know a name or precinct."

Hawkes brought up the picture that he had already scanned into the computer and zoomed in on just the boyfriend and cleared up the photo. "So I'll run the photo we have through the NYPD database and hopefully we'll get an ID."

They were both silent as photos sped by. "It explains why he seemed familiar. He's probably been to some of our crime scenes and watched them. We barely regard these guys and they're watching us. Making sure the scene is secure and remains secure, we more often then not don't even take the time to know their names."

"Stella, you ca-" Hawkes was interrupted by bleeping.

"He works over at the fifty–fifth precinct. I'm going to go get Mac."

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" asked Faith Yokas.

""I'm beat, all I want to do right now is sleep," replied Bosco, his head leaned up against the passenger window.

"Kevin keep you up all night?"

"I swear sometimes that all he does is cry. I thought they were supposed to be quiet for the first few months."

Faith held back a laugh. "Well, every kid's different Bos."

"Now you tell me."

"I think it's good you settling down. Aiden seems to be a good girl for you. Here I thought you'd leave when she told you about being pregnant."

"To be honest I never thought I would settle down."

_"5-5 David return to the precinct the CO's looking for you."_

"The Captain, what for?" asked Faith into the radio.

"_It's a personal matter."_

"10-4 Central," she said and looked at Bosco.

"What?" he asked.

"What'd you do this time?"

"How come whenever we get called back to the house it's got to be my fault."

"Because more often then not it is your fault."

"Well if I did something, then I don't know what it is."

Bosco and Faith walked into the precinct and up to the front desk. "The Captain was looking for us?" said Faith.

"Not you, just Boscorelli."

Faith gave Bosco a look and he shook his head leaving to go up to the Captain's office. Bosco knocked on the door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me Sir."

"Yes Bosco, these are Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera from the crime lab."

Bosco swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook both Detectives hands. An uneasy feeling started to creep into his stomach. "Officer Boscorelli, do you know and Aiden Burn?" asked Mac.

"Yeah."

"Is this her?" asked Stella showing Aiden's picture, even though she could tell this was the guy from the photo, it was procedure, she knew it and she could tell Officer Boscorelli knew it.

Bosco nodded his head. "What's your relationship with her?" asked Mac.

"She's my girlfriend. Is she alright?"

Stella sighed, this was the part she was hating. "Officer, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Aiden is… we're investigating her murder."

"She's dead?" a crest fallen look came to Bosco's face.

Stella only nodded her head. Bosco started to pace back and forth. "Bosco why don't you sit down," said the Captain.

Bosco stopped pacing in front if Stella and Mac. "It was that son of a bitch Pratt, wasn't it?"

"We think that it is highly possible," replied Stella.

"Damn it," yelled Bosco and burst out of the office and went straight to the locker room slamming his fist into his locker. Faith came in. "Bos, you alright?"

He only responded by punching his locker. "You keep doing that, you're going to hurt yourself," she said.

He sat down on the bench. "I don't care."

"What happened Bosco? Did you get put on leave? Were you fired?"

"She was murdered."

"What are you talking about Bos?"

"Aiden was murdered. Two crime scene Detectives were here to tell me.." Bosco stopped to choked up to continue.

Faith rarely saw her partner like this. "That son of a bitch Pratt killed her. I swear, I'm going to kill that jagoff."

"Bosco that's not a good idea," said Faith.

"That bastard deserves to die."

"Aiden wouldn't want you to put your career at risk."

"Can you just take me over to Aiden's dad's place? That's where Kevin is."

"Yeah sure," replied Faith. "Let's go across the street first and let one of the medics patch up your hand."

They left the locker room and the Captain stopped them for a moment. "You taking him home?" he asked, Faith nodded. "Alright, Bosco I want you to take a few days off."

"Fine," replied Bosco his voice was dull.

The Captain was a little surprised that there was no protest he was half expecting it. He watched them leave.

* * *

They got Pratt in on charges of unpaid parking tickets. He talked back to Stella and Mac saying it was crap charge and that his lawyer was going to have a field day. They told him that's why they did everything by the book. When Stella showed him the print of the ear and the photo of his own left ear, you could see the color slightly go from his face and his attitude drain. When Mac asked to see Pratt's arm he refused, but they told him that it was alright that a picture was taken for his booking. The bite mark on his arm was a perfect impression of Aiden's teeth. They had him and Pratt all of sudden knew but attempted to stick to his guns.

Mac needed to finish some things up as he was putting the evidence away for the now sloved marine case, he saw the watch and then looked the list of names that he had and saw the name Alexandria, he knew it was far fetched but he thought the watch might be reffering to her. HE set it aside and put everything else away. He went over to the box the evidence for Aiden's case was in a pulled out the photo of her with her boyfriend Officer Maurice Boscorelli. He left the lab and went to see Alexandria first he saw the look of joy mixed with sadness to be able to have that watch back.

He left her and went to find Officer Boscorelli. He wasn't at his own apartment so he figured he'd tried Aiden's and if he wasn't there then Aiden's dad, but when he knocked on Aiden's door it opened. Officer Boscorelli on the other side holding a small bundle, that bundle was a baby. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I figured you'd want this back," said Mac handing over the photo which was back in the frame Stella had found it in.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two men. "So is this yours and Aiden baby?"

Bosco nodded his head. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Kevin."

There was another moment of silence. "Do you want to join me, I'm meeting my team for drinks."

"Na, I'm good. I'm busey."

"Officer, Boscor-"

"You can call me Bosco."

"Bosco if you ever need help, I'm willing to give you a hand and I'm sure the rest of my team would be willing as well. We weren't just Aiden's co-workers, we were her friends too."

"I know, thanks."

Once again there was silence between the two men. Mac gave a farewell nod and walked away, Bosco shut the door blocking out the rest of world.

As Mac made his way to meet up with his team, he couldn't help but think what if I hadn't fired Aiden, she wouldn't be dead, if I had only suspended her. He shook his head, he couldn't think about the what ifs it happened/ They were going to bother him if he kept thinking about it.

**A/N: **So there was part two, part three will be them at the funeral and I've decided if i want to do part four yet because if I did it would be Pratt's trial. Thanks for reading **StoryDreamer**


End file.
